Obscure
by junkii
Summary: [HikaKao oneshot] No matter how obscure it sounded, Hikaru was jealous of a book. Jealous that Kaoru was paying far more attention to it, rather than himself. Though...that was, of course, easy to fix, wasn't it?


**a/n; **Believe me, I realize how stupid this fic is. ...I guess. I wrote this at one in the morning after a long con, please give the poor writer a break. TAT Anyway! Ouran will never be mine, and if it did, it would have lots of yaoi/shounen-ai, and no plot. Basically. Anyway. Enjoy, read, don't review if you're lazy like _me, _or review because you love me. ...anyway.

* * *

What was so interesting about _books_? They were just words on paper, sentences and punctuations, dialogue and 'moving expressions'. It was even a _fictional_ book, a novel. What was so important about lie after lie written down, binded by a hardcover with pretty art to make it appealing so people would buy? Was the intricacy of the cover what pulled the younger into reading it? The thoughts ran through the older brother's head as he rested against the younger twin's lap, head comfortable as he watched the expressions the other made, the furrowing of red eyebrows as golden-brown eyes skimmed sheets of parchment that have been overused. _What makes a book more interesting than me_? 

Hitachiin Hikaru frowned, nuzzling his brother's stomach a little with his nose. He heard a light laugh escape Kaoru's lips, muscles tensing as he tried to keep from breaking his concentration. The reaction made Hikaru grin, the more devilish of the two letting the grin form into a smirk, a hand moving to reach for the book, fingers catching the page he was on.

"Hikaru...what are you doing? Hey! I was reading that..." Kaoru mumbled, pouting innocently as the book was taken out of his grasped, page marked as it was tossed carelessly aside. _He's going to ruin the book...!_ Moving to get up, Kaoru sighed with frustration as he felt his brother contently lay on him. He obviously wasn't going _anywhere_ just yet. "Hikaru. ...are you jealous that I'm reading a book rather than coming up with another script for the Act?"

"That's not exactly it...you've been ignoring me lately," the other twin replied, moving up in order to have his head on Kaoru's shoulder, eyes looking right at him as he held back a smirk. His mind was ticking away, Hikaru putting on the face of someone who looked positively 'hurt'. Of course it was a lie, but he knew Kaoru would figure it out sooner or later. Moving in closer, lips were close to the ear that he could brush against the lobe if he spoke. "And since you've been ignoring me...I think I get to have my lovely time with you right now."

The younger gulped, a blush tinting his cheeks at the whispering in his ear. He sighed, groaned, and rolled his eyes. Always the one who needed the most attention, always the one who could get so jealous over a _book_, an inanimate object at that. Kaoru moved until he was on his side as well, moving so Hikaru's head was on a pillow, and his own on another. Foreheads were pressed against each other, mirror eyes looking into one another as arms wrapped around into an embrace. Legs intertwined as Hikaru smiled, noticing how Kaoru was starting to blush even more. A mere smirk could get the _smallest_ pink shade to form. Logically, Hikaru believed it had to be because Kaoru was the submissive of the Brotherly Love Act. Kaoru agreed to the theory.

"You're stubborn, brother," Kaoru whispered, smiling softly as he let the only person, besides the maids, servants, cooks, etc., in the house hold onto him. Their parents were out, probably in Madrid or another fashion capital, as per usual. They didn't mind, at all. The Hitachiin twins loved being alone, loved being able to take a break from everyone else in the world. Well, in the world of 'them'. The two redheads established their own world; the world of 'us'. They...had always been alone. No friends, no other siblings, just them. That's how it always would be, anyway. The two males didn't mind, even when they entered Ouran Academy, even when they started being the Little Devil Type for the Host Club. Only two people could tell them apart, that were in the world of 'them'. Suoh Tamaki and Fujioka Haruhi. Though, all members were considered 'friends' of a sort.

They just didn't compare to each other. Hikaru always preferred Kaoru, and vis versa.

"I know," Hikaru acknowledged, leaning even closer. He brushed back strands of Kaoru's hair, hand lingering on cheek as he used his thumb to caress it slightly. A small laugh was earned in response, Kaoru looking up at the other. Noses pressed against each other, the closeness familiar. In the Brotherly Love Act, they always portrayed such closeness, noses against each other, identical blushes as Kaoru hung onto Hikaru as if he was going to sink without him. Such closeness was visible even then, eyes meeting as noses stayed touching, Kaoru moving so a hand was on Hikaru's chest, fingers intertwining with article of clothing. Kaoru was blushing, Hikaru not so much. Hands were cupping cheeks, Hikaru doing something that wasn't shown for the 'boys love' fangirls that flocked to see their public displays of forbidden affection.

Lips met. Kaoru's eyes widened, then quickly slipped shut as he leaned in. Of course, a cheek kiss, or a forehead kiss was normal. Close hugs, nuzzles, holding hands...that was normal, as well. But lips locking, bottom lip being played with, and soft moans against another pair of identical lips...that was new. Something unexpected, entirely out of the blue, and something Kaoru couldn't deny. He felt a tongue nudging his lips open, and he parted them willingly, letting his brother's tongue slide against his own, letting them mingle as he blushed harder, eyes shut as he let himself go. He didn't even pull back, he didn't even question. It was normal, right? Everyone kissed. Their parents did, and they knew that the other Host members have. So what was so wrong in kissing the other?

Nothing was wrong, in their mind. To the world of 'them', everything about their deep sibling bond was wrong. But in their own world, it was right. Everything taboo was alright for them, everything against what society wanted was alright. Pulling back slightly, Hikaru narrowed his eyes, lips centimeters apart as he looked at Kaoru, who opened his eyes slightly to look back.

"Why did you stop?" he whispered innocently, catching his breath as he searched Hikaru's mirror eyes. A smirk was the response, one of the older brother's hands moving to reach under the younger twin's shirt, smirking as a sharp inhale escaped lips. Hikaru moved to take the breath again, lips remaining against other lips longer than before, moving around as the hand dared to go further and further up, Kaoru leaning against the hand at every touch, arms still around the other's neck as he sighed softly against lips. The older twin smirked and moved to kiss the other's neck, moving in order for him to be leaning on top, Kaoru underneath as hands mingled with bedsheets, blushes darkened and eyes looked right into mirror ones.

Without words, Hikaru moved in order to take off the younger twin's shirt, who happily obliged, moving in order to take off Hikaru's, lips finding their way brushing against skin, chests meeting shortly as Hikaru grinned again, rubbing his hands against Kaoru's chest, taking his sweet old time, moving in order to kiss down chest, not caring if one of the maids were to walk in, not caring if the door was locked, and certainly not caring how taboo it was. He flicked his tongue out as he went around Kaoru's navel, getting a soft mewl in response, a sound he never heard the other make. Interested and amused, Hikaru pulled away, leaning over to whisper in Kaoru's ear.

"You like?" he questioned, voice low as he moved to nibble at the ear lobe, pulling away as he licked his lips, winking at Kaoru, who blushed even harder and nodded. Satisfied with the answer, Hikaru moved to kiss at Kaoru's neck, letting his tongue intervene as teeth ghosted over the skin teasingly, then finally biting gently. He bit harder, stopping once a groan was voiced from Kaoru, Hikaru letting his tongue lick the wound he inflicted, nudging the spot with his nose as if he were to apologize. _He's not a cat_. Kaoru rolled his eyes, moving in order to wrap his legs around Hikaru's waist, hands finding their way in order to mingle with identical hair locks, Hikaru moving lower to pay attention back to the navel, moving around it slowly as muscles tightened.

It was going too far, and both knew it. Both knew the other knew it was true, as well. But knowing the right and wrong of something never stopped them. Instead, Hikaru started to slip off Kaoru's sleepwear, throwing the shorts behind him, boxers falling with. Kaoru's blush darkened to an almost maroon color, Hikaru not minding, smirking as his eyes narrowed, looking straight at Kaoru, who looked right on back. An approving nod, Hikaru immediately trailing kisses from naval all the way down, moving to kiss an inner thigh, slowly as he moved to a spot, letting his tongue out as he nibbled at flesh, Kaoru groaning again as he tilted his head back, almost hitting the headboard. Tongue moved against skin, trailing as he licked up and down, not embarrassed at all. Being the dominative, he didn't get embarrassed too easily, and he knew all the right moves to make. Smirking, he flicked his tongue out at the tip, Kaoru's eyes widening as he tried to hold back a groan.

Before a name could be uttered, Hikaru had his hands beside Kaoru's hips, tongue trailing against length before he closed his mouth around it, sucking gently as he kept his hands to help him be steady, older twin groaning slightly as he hear moans fall like rain out of Kaoru's mouth, the boy's head tilted back as he kept hands locked in hair. A hand moved to Kaoru's hip, using pressure to keep him steady. Kaoru moved a hand from being intertwined with Hikaru's hair, moving it to place over his mouth, to stifle the constant noises that were being apparent. Hikaru almost smirked, but kept it mental as he continued the notions, alternating from slow to fast. He kept his eyes focused on Kaoru, watching chest rise and fall quickly as he parted his lips to moan. The hand was useless, falling to the side as the other withdrew from hair.

Hikaru pulled away, moving in order to take off his own shorts and boxers, tossing them aside as he leaned against Kaoru, leading kisses back up until lips found each other, eyes shut as rolled his hips against Kaoru, getting a groan from the other. He kissed back eagerly, rocking hips as he held onto Hikaru, eyes shut as he forced the blush to fade. Lips parted, Hikaru panting as he grinded against the younger twin, Kaoru's arms wrapped around him as he tried to stifle moans, not making any progress the harder Hikaru went against him. He felt the older brother's hot breath lingering near his ear, the feeling of hearts beat against each other if chests met. Kaoru kept his legs wrapped around Hikaru, head tilted back as he moaned Hikaru's name, eyes shut as he tried to keep from losing his breath. Sweat formed, Hikaru groaning himself as he started to feel closer and closer. Overdrive was settling in, both parties knowing they were getting closer and closer to the brink.

The older twin didn't stop motions, he didn't break rhythm as he kept rocking against Kaoru, feeling the other move to his tune, even if there wasn't anything actually happening except friction against bodies. Kaoru didn't mind if he hit the headboard once or twice, it was nothing compared to what Hikaru was imposing. _Nothing_ could ever compare to the other. He groaned harder, letting it drag out as he tilted his head back, moaning Hikaru's name again as he kept rhythm.

Eyes were half-lidded, both connection as lips pressed against each other gently, motions still being made as both felt the same tune, sharing the same out-of-breathness the other shared. Hikaru moved a hand to grasp at Kaoru's member, squeezing it just gently. One move was all it took, Kaoru yelling Hikaru's name as he leaned back, releasing into the other's hand. Not a second after and Hikaru came as well, leaning against Kaoru as he breathed heavily, panting and trying to regain and recompose himself. He wiped his hand on the bed, smiling as he lay against Kaoru, who blushed the deepest shade red he had ever seen. Hikaru rolled over tiredly, pulling Kaoru against him as he wrapped his arms around.

"We'll shower later," he whispered, letting legs intertwine as eyes remained partially open. Hikaru's grin was wide, as if he won...some kind of 'battle'. He nuzzled Kaoru gently, blinking as he heard the door to their room open.

"Young masters, I heard a lot of yelling, are you two--" the maid paused, blinking as she looked over to the two naked males intertwined, Hikaru looking over his shoulder at the maid who walked in. She looked around, blushing heavily as she bowed, stepping back. "I'll just...leave you two alone..."

Hikaru shrugged, kissing Kaoru's forehead as he kept the smile content, watching Kaoru's blush not fading in the least. The younger twin nuzzled at Hikaru's chest, moving in order to look up at him slightly.

"Why are you grinning so big like that?"

"Because, Kaoru. I proved my point."

"...and...what would that be?"

"That I'm better than a book."


End file.
